I promise
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Une promesse est faite pour être tenue. Sa promesse serait tenue. Il ne l'oublierait pas, il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour ça. Après tout, n'était-il pas leur stupide sauveur du monde ?
1. Chapter 1

**I PROMISE**

Partie 1

_Une promesse est faite pour être tenue. Sa promesse serait tenue. Il ne l'oublierait pas, il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour ça. Après tout, n'était-il pas leur stupide sauveur du monde ?_

NdA : Il y a quelques jours j'ai découvert ce manga superbe - malheureusement beaucoup trop court ;u; - et le couple AldredxKei était pour moi plus qu'évident. Et que demander de plus lorsqu'une idée prend place directement dans votre tête après avoir fini de lire le manga ~ ? Je me suis jetée sur la première feuille et le premier stylo (vraiment le premier, il était vert .) qui passaient et j'ai sorti entièrement le scénario que j'avais en tête ~ Je pense que ce sera un Two-shot, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour taper la seconde partie o/ Malheureusement il est très tard, je suis crevée, et l'heure n'est absolument pas à la relecture... Donc il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes ou autre, mais j'essaierai de corriger ça dès demain o/  
Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Ils se reverraient. Kei le savait. Il le lui avait dit. Certes il ne l'avait pas consolé, encouragé ou fait d'éloges comme aux autres, mais jamais il ne lui mentirait. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux petites semaines, il était impensable qu'il lui mente à lui, un humain faible et naïf, mais son ami. Il ne connaissait rien du monde, en découvrait chaque jour et s'extasiait devant la plus banale des choses, mais il l'avait accepté comme tel et lui avait montré tellement de sentiments nouveaux. La joie, la tristesse, le désespoir, la peur, l'étonnement, le regret et l'espoir.

Cet espoir enfouit au plus profond de son être qui lui murmurait d'attendre encore, juste un peu plus et il pourrait enfin le retrouver.

« Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été ici. »

Kei sortit de ses pensées en sentant qu'il venait de s'immobiliser. Il resta muet face aux questions de la jeune fille derrière lui, et préféra la regarder passer devant lui en courant pour rejoindre ses amis. Lorsque Rengokuin s'accroupit devant lui pour lui faire part de l'avancée de ses recherches, il se contenta d'hocher mollement la tête sans réellement l'écouter.

Non, il préférait laisser vagabonder son regard aux alentours. Cet endroit avait tellement changé… Cet endroit où il leur avait promis, où il lui avait promis de revenir. Tout avait été reconstruit et replanté, l'académie rénovée et tout le monde espérait pouvoir un jour oublier ce qui s'y était passé. Tout le monde sauf eux. Non, eux faisaient tout pour se rappeler de chaque détail de cette nuit, de ce combat, de cette promesse. La promesse du sauveur du monde, le grand fou qui était parti se battre contre des vampires de sang pur sans son arme familiale, avec juste cette inutile et stupide batte cloutée qu'il emportait partout avec lui malgré la lance sainte qu'il pouvait désormais utiliser à sa guise.

Après cette nuit, ils l'avaient attendu tellement de temps dans un silence trop pesant, et avaient finalement décidé de continuer leurs vies là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Bien qu'ils étaient tous d'accords sur ce point, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait réellement le faire et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvaient ici toutes les deux semaines, dans le parc de leur académie pour se rappeler. Ils restaient quelques minutes silencieux avant de se mettre à raconter des anecdotes sur les nombreuses stupidités du fils du directeur, puis repartaient chacun de leur côté pour finir par se retrouver deux semaines plus tard. Tel était le quotidien des cinq membres de la Division six depuis la disparition de leur précieux ami six mois plus tôt.

« Kei. »

Le susnommé releva la tête pour tomber dans les grands yeux bleus de Lydwine qui le regardaient curieusement. Il battit deux ou trois fois des paupières pour reprendre ses esprits et remarqua que tout le monde avait le regard rivé sur lui.

« Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Encore en train de rêver ? » Questionna Faye.

« On n'y peut rien, après tout ton comportement est compréhensible, on est tous pareils. » S'exclama Kodachi en se retournant pour lui sourire, mais à la place son visage prit un air ébahi, voire même effrayé. Bientôt, les deux garçons à ses côtés prirent le même air, et lorsque même Lydwine écarquilla les yeux à son tour, Kei ne put s'empêcher de satisfaire la pointe de curiosité – et d'inquiétude – en se tournant sur son fauteuil roulant.

Il ne sentit pas ses yeux s'écarquiller, sa bouche devenir sèche ou ses mains ne trembler. Kei ne ressentit rien de tout ça mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il se passait. Tout simplement parce que c'était ce qui lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en face de ce grand sourire confiant. Son cœur devenait incontrôlable et ces sentiments refaisaient surface. Espoir, surprise, joie. Toujours ces trois. Et aujourd'hui après ces six mois, il en découvrait un nouveau. Un qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, mais un qui le faisait se sentir plus que vivant, qui lui rappelait combien cette attente douloureuse avait été longue. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, mais les larmes, elles, s'apprêtaient déjà à couler.

Alors il ne réfléchit pas et s'élança. Cette douleur qui lui paralysait les jambes s'envola, ses larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues et il courut vers cet homme stupide et fou qui les avait tous changés. Ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête sur sa poitrine, son odeur l'envahit en même temps que Kei éclatait en sanglots en sentant son étreinte être rendue et ces mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps être murmurés au creux de son oreille, couvert par les cris de joie de ses amis.

« Je suis rentré. »

« _Aldred !_ »

_A suivre ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**I PROMISE**

Partie 2

_"Une promesse est faite pour être tenue. Sa promesse serait tenue. Il ne l'oublierait pas, il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour ça. Après tout, n'était-il pas leur stupide sauveur du monde ?"_

* * *

C'était doux. Doux et chaud. Une matière que Kei connaissait, mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à trouver ce que c'était. Simple et soyeux. Ça glissait aussi sur sa peau. De plus en plus curieux, le jeune homme voulut ouvrir les yeux pour enfin avoir les réponses à ses questions, mais il ne put qu'étouffer un gémissement d'inconfort lorsque la lumière blanche l'agressa. Plaçant aussitôt une main sur son visage pour barrer cette lumière, il réalisa que son bras était un peu courbaturé, comme si cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

_Des jours… Quel jour est-il ? Depuis quand est-ce que je dors ?_

Oui, et que s'était-il passé ? Quand s'était-il endormi ? Il ne se souvenait de rien, et c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Perdre petit à petit la mémoire, et subir la même chose que lorsqu'il ne voyait plus que des images floues, tout au long de la journée, sans même pouvoir reconnaître ses propres amis.

_Mes… Amis ?_

Que faisait-il avant de dormir ? Il était avec eux, sans aucun doute. Il se souvenait de la voix douce de Kodachi, le rire de Rengokuin, la voix rassurante de Faye et même du silence apaisant de Lydwine. Pourtant quelque chose manquait. Quelqu'un était là, avec eux, mais son visage restait flou, et sa voix lointaine. Mais Kei savait qu'il le connaissait depuis longtemps, qu'il l'attendait depuis toujours. Tous ces sentiments se mélangeant en lui ne le trompaient pas, cette personne était plus qu'importante à ses yeux. Il était sa vie, et il la lui confierait sans une once d'hésitation. Alors il se devait de chercher plus, de se rappeler, _de le voir_.

Cette personne ne pouvait pas être oubliée. Il était celui qui les avait sauvés. Il était celui qui l'avait accueilli. Il était celui qui les avait rapprochés. Il était celui qui les avait protégés. Il était… Il était…

« Kei. »

Il était… _Aldred._

« Kei, tu es réveillé ? »

N'avait-il pas disparu ? N'était-il pas parti ? Alors pourquoi sa voix résonnait-elle encore dans ses oreilles ? Pourquoi pouvait-il l'entendre comme s'il était encore à ses côtés ? Tout ceci était impossible, mais l'envie de se laisser aller, de croire qu'il était ici, était beaucoup trop forte. Alors, aux risques d'être déçu, blessé, _détruit_, il ouvrit les yeux.

Et ce qui se trouvait devant lui l'éblouit.

Le sourire d'Aldred. Réel et illuminant. Comme il l'avait toujours connu.

Et alors qu'il pensait que plus rien ne pourrait le toucher autant que le jour de son départ, il sentit ses larmes dévaler le long de ses joues, sans pouvoir les arrêter. Il se remémora tout ce temps d'attente, toute cette douleur, toutes ces émotions qu'il ressentait pour la première fois. Aujourd'hui tout était fini, il était revenu. Aldred était de retour.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le jeune homme s'asseoir sur son lit, trop occupé à admirer ses yeux, son regard, alors qu'il posait une main sur sa joue, essuyant quelques larmes.

« C'était quoi ça ? Tu t'es évanoui d'un coup, tu nous as fait peur ! »

La gorge nouée, Kei ne put qu'acquiescer distraitement, de peur que sa voix ne puisse pas dire tous les mots qui tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Alors qu'Aldred se moquait gentiment de lui, Kei pensa, une nouvelle fois, à tous les sentiments que ce fou faisait naître en lui. Il n'arrivait pas toujours à qualifier ces sentiments, mais il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient tous plus que positifs, que c'était grâce à eux qu'il avait pu se rapprocher de Kodachi, Faye, Lydwine et Rengokuin. Au final, tout revenait toujours à Aldred. Tout était grâce à lui, il lui devait tellement.

Et alors qu'un nouveau sentiment faisait surface, un sentiment qui lui donnait envie de sourire béatement, qui lui serrait le cœur et faisait chauffer ses joues, Kei ne put détacher son regard de celui d'Aldred pendant qu'il se penchait lentement vers lui, son pouce caressant doucement et tendrement sa joue. Ses yeux si profonds l'empêchaient de voir autour de lui, de regarder même la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Il se rapprochait toujours plus, à un point que Kei pouvait désormais sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas de quelle manière son cœur pouvait battre aussi vite, mais il préférait décider de s'occuper de ce problème plus tard.

Passant rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, Kei écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Aldred se baisser pour suivre ce mouvement. Kodachi lui avait déjà expliqué ce genre de situation, il comprenait tout à fait ce que le garçon essayait de faire. Cependant, elle lui avait aussi dit qu'il fallait des… 'Sentiments'. Il n'avait pas particulièrement compris cette partie de l'explication, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose de spécial et… Ce qu'il ressentait était vraiment différent, mais était-ce assez spécial ?

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il ne savait pas s'il devait laisser Aldred faire ou s'il devait dire quelque chose. Peut-être devait-il faire quelque chose lui aussi ? Mais étant complètement inexpérimenté il risquerait de faire quelque chose d'inapproprié ! Et Aldred qui continuait de s'avancer toujours plus… Que devait-il faire ?!

Paniquant, Kei ferma rapidement ses yeux en sentant les lèvres du brun effleurer les siennes. Cependant, au dernier moment, Aldred s'éloigna et vint poser un tendre baiser sur le front de Kei, comme s'il avait senti sa panique. Un hoquet de surprise les fit se retourner tous les deux en même temps, remarquant enfin la présence de leurs quatre amis.

« Tu te dégonfles au dernier moment, Al ? » Remarqua Kodachi en première, les sourcils légèrement froncés mais des rougeurs visibles sur son visage montraient bien sa gêne face à cette scène. Le susnommé eut un petit rire gêné et ne put que se gratter la tête comme réponse, en voyant le soupir désespéré de Faye qui enlevait sa main de devant les yeux de Lydwine, et le « Imbécile » marmonné par Rengokuin. Ce dernier reprit cependant la parole lorsqu'il vit Aldred et Kei ouvrir la bouche en même temps, pour essayer de trouver des explications.

« En tout cas, Kei n'est pas encore complètement rétabli ! Al tu es revenu en pleine forme, mais je n'ai toujours pas fini mes recherches pour le soigner. Alors tout le monde dehors, je m'occupe de lui ! » Finit-il, fier de montrer à la personne qu'il admirait le plus que ses recherches avançaient plus que bien.

Tandis que Rengokuin s'occupait de mettre les trois personnes les plus près de la porte dehors, Aldred en profita pour se retourner discrètement vers Kei qui regardait leurs amis, et embrasser rapidement le coin de ses lèvres. Malgré son sursaut, Kei laissa s'installer des petites rougeurs en remontant la couverture sur son visage, espérant que le brun de l'ait pas vu.

« Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? Dehors Aldred ! » S'exclama Rengokuin.

Et alors qu'Aldred s'en allait en riant, Kei réalisa à quel point il lui avait manqué, et à quel point ces sentiments dataient. Oui, en réalité ils n'étaient pas nouveau, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils étaient là. Et la disparition du fils du directeur de l'académie n'avait en rien altéré ses sentiments. Au contraire, aujourd'hui ils étaient bien plus forts. Et il savait qu'ils étaient réciproques.

Kei était bien amoureux d'Aldred, leur sauveur du monde fou qui partait se battre avec seulement une stupide batte de baseball cloutée…

_End ~_


End file.
